She was his soulmate
by Epinefrina
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando uno de los mejores momentos de tu vida resulta ser una mentira? ¿Qué haces si la persona que menos imaginas es quien te da el mejor recuerdo de tu vida? ¿Y si en lugar de Mercedes hubiera sido Quinn la que consolara a Rachel en el baño? One-shot/What if/OOC


**She was his soulmate**

**\- Bueno chicos llego el momento de contar los votos para…-**

**\- Shuester voy a decir unas palabras…- **interrumpió Santana mientras se ponía de pie.

**\- Claro en cuanto diga quien gano pue…- **

**\- El Glee club es historia… Bueno en realidad nosotros fuimos quienes lo hicimos historia cuando por fin, después de no sé cuántos años de no ganar absolutamente nada, lo ganamos todo y le pateamos el trasero a Vocal Adrenaline.- **los rostros de Artie, Tina, Blaine, Sam, Brittany y los graduados se llenaron de orgullo mientras recordaban su triunfo en las nacionales**.-** **después llegaron ustedes y el Glee club volvió a ser un simple coro de escuela que ni las seccionales lograba ganar**.- todos, excepto Marley, kitty, Unique, Jake y Ryder, miraron a Santana incrédulos**.- pero no los estoy culpando del inminente fracaso del coro y su posterior disolución a causa de eso, lo que realmente quiero decir es que si nosotros pudimos llevar al coro hacia la cima fue en gran parte gracias a Rachel Berry.-**

**\- Gracias Sant…-**

**\- Porque si, ahí como ven a Rachel toda pequeña, escuálida y narizona, ella fue pieza importante para que New Directiones ganara. Como todos saben ella tiene una gran voz, no en vano se quedó en NYADA después de que Carmen la rechazara, pero lo que la mayoría de ustedes no sabe es que detrás de esa estupenda voz hay una perra egoísta escondida porque ¡No señor! Si hay algo que Rachel Berry no tolera es que alguien más brille, no le gusta que alguien más a parte de ella alcance el éxito; sino me creen mírenla: El glee club acaba de perder las nacionales y a ella lo único que le importa es hacer un diva-off contra Mercedes para demostrar que ella es la mejor, porque vaya que necesita atención la niña.-**

**\- ¿Qué rayos te sucede Santana?- **pregunto Rachel ofendida.

**\- ¿Qué que me sucede a mí Berry? Querrás decir ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? Estos chicos están desanimados porque el coro se va a disolver y tú en lugar de intentar animarlos llegas toda "Mírenme soy Rachel Berry y soy una estrella de Brodway" Ni siquiera te importan estos chicos y mucho menos te importa ya el Glee club.-**

**\- Estás loca por supuesto que el club y los chicos me importan.-**

**\- ¿Ah sí? Pruébalo.- ¿Cómo se llama este chico?- **Santana señalo a Ryder.

**\- Rick.- **contesto Rachel tratando de sonar segura, Ryder simplemente negó.

**\- Si en verdad te importaran estos chicos o mínimo el Glee club por lo menos te sabrías sus nombres.- **Santana se acercó a Rachel y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a los demás.- ¿**Se dan cuenta como es cierto eso de que a Rachel no le importa nadie que no sea ella?-**

**\- ¡Cállate ya Santana!- **gritó Rachel perdiendo la paciencia**.- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme perra egoísta cuando te abrí las puertas de mi casa, cuándo fuiste tú la que durante todos estos años se empeñó en destruir el club, cuando lo único que te interesaba era ser popular sin importar lastimar gente en el proceso? Tú eres la egoísta, tú eres la perra que se empeña en destruir todo aquello que hace feliz a las personas simplemente porque tú no eres feliz es por eso que no tienes amigos porque tú y yo jamás fuimos amigas ¡Jamás!- **Rachel miró de manera retadora a la latina antes de seguir hablando**.- Yo no puedo ser amiga de una arribista que solo está a expensas de mis fracasos para aprovecharlos y quedarse con el papel de la obra, porque admítelo Santana me tienes envidia de que yo sea la protagonista y tú solamente seas la suplente.-**

**\- ¡Oh claro Berry! ¡Soy tan mala que estuve ahí contigo cuando no sabías si estabas embarazada o no, te quite de encima al estúpido de Brody, evite junto con Quinn que te desnudaras para un estúpido video y, además, te conseguí el empleo con el que pagas el alquiler!.. Tienes razón me he empeñado en destruirte… Y claro que tú y yo no somos amigas pues mis verdaderas amigas son Quinn y Brittany; porque yo no puedo ser amiga de alguien que es tan egoísta y a la vez tan idiota como para no ver lo que la gente hace por ellos.-**

**\- A mí no me metan en esto.- **susurro desde su asiento Quinn mientras la holandesa asentía.

**\- ¿La chica que en cuanto te fuiste de aquí comenzó a salir con uno de tus exnovios y la chica de la que no sabes nada de su vida porque no le interesa hablar contigo desde la boda del señor Shue? ¿Esas son tus amigas? Vaya amistad eh.- **Rachel se cruzó de brazos y levanto sus cejas burlonamente.

**\- Pues aunque te burles Berry, Quinn y Brittany son mis mejores amigas…- **

**\- Está bien chicas creo que ya ha sido suficiente.- **intervino el señor Shue mientras se acercaba a ellas.

**\- ¡Oh déjalas terminar Will! No seas aguafiestas.- **interrumpió April evitando que Will se interpusiera entre las chicas.

**\- Y para que lo sepas: "esa chica" que no se interesa por mí y yo "la perra egoísta" que te arruina la vida, siempre te hemos tenido lastima… tan es así que en la Prom Queen…-**

**\- ¡Santana por favor!- **grito Quinn al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento.**\- ¡No lo hagas!-**

**\- ¿Qué Quinn? Ya es hora de que Rachel sepa la verdad.-**

**\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué verdad hablan?- **preguntó la morena.

**\- ¡De que la Prom fue una farsa! ¡De que tú nunca ganaste la corona! ¿O acaso creíste que todo McKinley había votado por ti cuando Quinn y yo éramos las candidatas? ¡Por favor! Si terminaste con esa corona sobre tu cabeza fue porque Quinn y yo sentimos lastima por ti y decidimos dártela para que por lo menos esa noche fueras feliz ya que habías echado a perder tu audición a NYADA.- **escupió Santana enojada al tiempo en que los chicos en la sala comenzaban a murmurar.

Los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas e instintivamente se posaron en los de Quinn, quien la miraba tristemente. Y al ver que la rubia no hacía nada; inmediatamente corrió hacia la salida y se fue de ahí.

**\- No tenías por qué ser tan cruel y decírselo.- **Quinn clavó su mirada en ella y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

**\- Ella se lo busco.- **Santana simplemente alzo los hombros.

Para Rachel, el hecho de estar de nuevo llorando sobre el mismo lavabo y frente al mismo espejo en los que solía recargarse y llorar mientras se limpiaba los restos de granizado que le arrojaban, era como volver al 2010 y eso la hacía llorar aún más ya que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara o cuanto éxito obtuviera pues al parecer nunca dejaría de ser una perdedora.

**\- Si vienes a seguirte burlando de mí, puedes irte.- **

**\- Sabes que no vine a eso Rachel. Vine para saber cómo estabas.-**

**\- No quiero ni necesito tu lástima Quinn.- **contesto Rachel a la defensiva mientras dejaba de verse en el espejo y se giraba para quedar de frente a la rubia.

**\- Yo nunca he sentido lástima por ti.-**

**\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que yo había sido la reina del baile?-**

Quinn permaneció en silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras se mordía el labio y jugaba con sus manos.

**\- ¡Respóndeme Quinn! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué dejaste que me ilusionara?-**

**\- ¡Porque estabas triste carajo!...- **Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida.- **Y… yo no quería que estuvieras triste… yo quería verte sonreír… yo solo quería que te sintieras feliz… porque tenía tiempo que no lo hacías.-**

**\- Pero…-**

**\- Pero la estúpida de Santana acaba de echar todo a perder.- **interrumpió Quinn enojada al recordar la escena.

**\- Pero… entonces… ¿Quién gano la Prom? ¿Fue Santana? ¿O…?- **

**\- Fui yo… yo gane la Prom… por un voto.-**

**\- Pero… ¡Quinn!... Tú siempre quisiste ser la reina del baile ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Era tu sueño!-**

**\- ¡Ya te dije! Yo solo quería que tú te la pasaras bien esa noche.- **contestó Quinn evitando en todo momento mirar directamente a la morena.**\- Te lo merecías… y lo necesitabas.-**

**\- ¡Pero Quinn ganar la Prom era lo que más querías! No debiste renunciar a tu sueño por mí.-**

**\- Valió la pena. Te veías hermosa con esa corona.-**

**\- No entiendo porque lo hiciste, todos los años lo intentaste. Incluso hiciste campaña cuando estabas en silla de ruedas… dime si eso no es desear algo.**

**\- Al parecer ser la reinar del baile no era lo que más quería…-**

**\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es eso que te importaba más que tu sueño de ser la Prom Queen?-**

**\- Olvídalo.- **responde rápidamente Quinn al tiempo en que se gira para poder observarse en el espejo**.- Veo que ya te encuentras mejor o por lo menos ya no lloras. Será mejor que regresemos al salón.-**

**\- No, no quiero regresar. Todavía no estoy lista para afrontar de nuevo a Santana.-**

**\- Yo me encargo de Santana si intenta decirte algo de nuevo, vamos, quizá estén cantando alguna canción.- **Quinn dejó de verse en el espejo y se encamino hacia la salida.

**\- Prefiero quedarme aquí… y me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo.- **susurro Rachel mientras intentaba acercarse a Quinn.**\- Por favor.-**

Quinn detuvo su andar y se giró para quedar de frente a la morena que la miraba expectante.

**\- Esta bien, pero no entiendo porque quieres quedarte en este baño cuando podemos ir a las gradas o a la cafetería.- **

**\- Porque aquí me siento bien, me siento protegida.-**

**. ¿Te sientes protegida en un baño escolar? ¡Por Dios Rachel si aquí te sientes bien no me imagino como te has de sentir en los baños de NYADA o en los de los teatros!- **ambas chicas sonrieron y Rachel le dio una palmada en el brazo la rubia.

**\- No me refería a eso Quinn, lo que yo quise decir es que aquí era donde siempre venía a quitarme los restos de granizados que me arrojaban, aquí nadie me hacía burla porque las Cheerios no solían venir a este baño, aquí podía llorar sin que nadie me dijera nada… bueno tampoco es como si la gente me hiciera caso cuando lloraba verdad.-**

**\- Perdón.-**

**\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?-**

**\- Me siento muy mal por haberte hecho pasar por todo eso Rachel, por mi culpa es que te bañaban con slushies y te hacían burla… ahora sé que eso te hacía mucho daño y me disculpo por ello; te juro que mi intención no era herirte tanto.-**

**\- Ya paso Quinn… además esas no son las únicas razones por las que le tengo "aprecio" a este baño.-**

**\- ¿Hay más razones? ¡Tú sí que eres rara! ¿Y cuáles son?-**

**\- Bueno pues cuando ya no tuve que limpiarme los slushies, porque ya no me los arrojaban… este baño pasó de ser un simple lavabo a ser un punto de encuentro entre tú y yo. No sé creo que te daba vergüenza que te vieran hablando conmigo en público y por eso es que terminábamos charlando aquí justo como ahora.- **Sonrió Rachel mientras recordaba todas las veces en que había hablado con Quinn en ese baño.**\- Además aquí eran "mis terrenos", aquí no mandabas tú como lo hacías en la cafetería o las gradas.-**

**\- No me daba vergüenza que me vieran hablando contigo… lo que pasaba era que me daba pena hablarte, sentía que si te hablaba ibas a salir huyendo y me ibas a dejar ahí botada, es por eso que siempre te hablaba aquí porque en este baño, si querías irte tenías que pasar obligatoriamente junto a mí, lo que me daba una ventaja para detenerte en caso de que quisieras marcharte… a mis terrenos.- **

**\- Nunca me hubiera ido si me hubieras hablando en los pasillos, las gradas o cualquiera de tus demás terrenos.- **

**\- Pero yo no lo sabía y tenía miedo de averiguarlo.-**

**\- Ahora ya lo sabes.- **contesto Rachel con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras se dirgia hacia la puerta.

**\- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- **preguntó Quinn al tiempo en que con su mano derecha evitaba que Rachel saliera del sanitario.

**\- A tus terrenos…- **contesto la morena sin soltarse del agarre de la rubia**.- Mentira… solo quería comprobar esa ventaja de la que me hablaste.-**

**\- Ya te diste cuenta de que es verdad: si tú intentabas irte yo iba a intentar detenerte… y ya vi que si funcionó, aquí sigues.-**

Sin darse cuenta de cuando había pasado Rachel se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la rubia y Quinn mantenía su mano sobre el antebrazo de la morena aunque no ejercía ninguna fuerza.

**\- ¿Por qué renunciaste a la corona Quinn?- **susurró Rachel mientras miraba fijamente los ojos verdes de Quinn.

**\- Ya te dije… quería verte feliz. Y ese era el único medio que yo tenía para lograrlo; así que cuando supe que le había ganado a Santana no duce en hacerlo.-**

**\- Yo vote por ti.-**

**\- Y yo gane por un voto…-**

Rachel nunca se había dado cuenta de que los ojos de Quinn no eran completamente verdes como todos creían, no, sus ojos tenían pequeños toques avellana que los hacían lucir más hermosos y eso solo era posible saberlo cuando te dabas el tiempo de mirarlos tal como Rachel lo estaba haciendo desde hace varios segundos.

Y así como Rachel no sabía del color avellana de los ojos de Quinn; ella tampoco sabía que cuando Rachel lloraba sus ojos se volvían rojos por unos minutos para después adquirir un color chocolate que brillaba demasiado a causa de las lágrimas. ¿Y cómo es que lo había notado? Pues de la misma forma que Rachel lo había hecho: perdiéndose en sus ojos durante algunos minutos.

**\- ¿Por qué no siempre nos llevamos así? ¿Por qué hasta ahora que tú estás en Yale y yo en NYADA es que admitimos tantas cosas? ¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes?- **preguntó la morena sin separar su cuerpo del de la rubia.

**\- Porque si lo hubiéramos hecho tú nunca habrías alcanzado tus sueños, New Directions nunca hubiera ganado las nacionales, tampoco estarías en NYADA, ni yo estaría en Yale, posiblemente Beth no existiría y tú nunca habrías sido feliz… conmigo.-**

**\- ¿A qué te refieres Quinn? ¿Cómo sabes que yo nunca hubiera sido feliz contigo?-**

**\- Porque él te quería y tú lo querías. No podía quitarte eso, no podía dejarte sin tu cuento de hadas… por eso lo hice, por eso renuncie a la corona; para que así tú fueras feliz con tu príncipe, aunque fuera por una noche.-**

**\- No querías quitarme eso… pero terminaste quitándome la oportunidad de escribir mi propio final feliz contigo…- **

**\- Porque tú eras su alma gemela, Rachel, él siempre lo decía y yo siempre lo supe.- **contesto Quinn mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y su semblante se llenaba de tristeza.

**\- Pero él no era la mía.- **la voz de Rachel se tornó un tanto seria y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

**\- No te entiendo… eso quiere decir que…-**

**\- Eso quiere decir que todo mundo, al igual que tú, supuso que él era el amor de mi vida pero no era así… pues mi alma gemela está frente a mí.-**

**\- Pero Rachel…-**

**\- Shhh… tenemos tiempo Quinn, aún tenemos tiempo. Podemos hacerlo. ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Quinn quieres escribir una historia conmigo?-**

Y otra vez sin saberlo sus cuerpos se encontraban invadiendo el espacio personal de la otra. Las manos de Quinn habían abandonado el ante brazo de Rachel para posarse esta vez sobre su cintura. Rachel, por su parte, tenía el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos para evitar que se alejara de ella más de lo necesario y sus labios, bueno sus labios se movían de manera independiente intentando calmar ese deseo que llevaba 3 años callando

**\- Quiero hacer toda una saga digna de J.K. Rowling…-**


End file.
